


Sam Looks for her Prince

by Abyssinia



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jonas, her mud-twin, was refusing to meet her eyes and Colonel O'Neill was just standing there, remarkably clean, grinning like a mischievous five year old, and holding out the alien frog.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Looks for her Prince

"C'mon Carter, I dare you!" Colonel O'Neill shouted.

Sam glared at Colonel O'Neill and sped up her pace. The gate couldn't be far now and maybe if she was fast enough she could get through first and leave them behind on this godforsaken swamp of a planet.

"I'll clean the mud out of your P-90!" he shouted again.

"You know, Sam, that's a pretty good deal," Jonas smirked beside him.

"You, shut up," Sam snapped, wishing she could say the same to the colonel. "You've already done enough." Twenty minutes ago Jonas had tripped over a log and grabbed her in an attempt to stay vertical. Unfortunately all he succeeded in doing was pulling them both into a very nasty, very wet part of the swamp. By the time Teal'c had pulled them out she'd had mud in places she didn't want to think about.

"Carter, c'mon!" the colonel called again. "Just one kiss!"

Sam stopped and turned to look at them. Teal'c was standing, radiating disgust so heavily she swore there was smoke coming from his ears. Jonas, her mud-twin, was refusing to meet her eyes and Colonel O'Neill was just standing there, remarkably clean, grinning like a mischievous five year old, and holding out the alien frog.

"You'll clean my P-90?" she asked and he nodded. "And my boots?" He nodded again, holding out the frog.

"Fine." She grabbed the animal from the colonel's hand, squeezed her eyes shut and kissed the damn thing. She flung an arm at the click of Jonas's camera, only succeeding in knocking the colonel into the mud, which was almost as good as getting the camera would have been.

Half a bar of soap later, Sam emerged from SGC's locker room to find that the colonel had already been hard at work. Printed on a full sheet of paper was a very unflattering photo of her, hair mud-flattened to her head, puckering up to an alien frog, captioned with "looking for a prince."

She tore the photo down with a snarl and turned, running straight into a brick wall that morphed into Teal'c when she stepped back. "Outta my way, Teal'c," she snarled. "I'm gonna kill him."

"That would not be wise, Major Carter," Teal'c advised. "He has made sure to give several people the originals as insurance."

"I don't care. I'm still gonna kill him."

"But first you will let him buy you beer. He has also suggested a movie entitled Creature from the Black Lagoon," Teal'c told her, raising an eyebrow.

Sam considered a minute. If she could get enough beer into the colonel…

"Okay, Teal'c, I'll come. Just let me grab something from my lab," she hurried down the hallway, plotting her revenge and muttered, "Payback's gonna be a bitch, colonel."

"Indeed," Teal'c rumbled beside her.


End file.
